Tears On My Pillow
by wildcats2016
Summary: 25 year old Troy Bolton moves to Albuquerque to become a gym teacher, but what will happen when he meets his neighbors, an arrogant and mean guy and his kind, beautiful girlfriend? This Story was started by ZanessaTroyellax And i am going to finish what she started.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Troy's POV.**

**Hey there, I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Troy Bolton and I'm 25 years old.**

**When I was a teenager I was a pretty good basketball player, don't think I'm arrogant or something, I just think I was good, because I was the captain. I really loved it. But it was just a High School thing, I didn't want to make it my profession. Because, I wanted to be a teacher.**

**Luckily for me I became a math teacher at a High School in New York when I was 22. But I always felt like I missed something, basketball. I really didn't know what to do, I enjoyed both, teacher and basketball. That's why I decided to become a gym teacher.**

**I decided I wanted to go back to Albuquerque to apply for gym teacher at my old high school, East High.**

**A year ago, when I was 24, I got the job and now I'm ready to move back to Albuquerque. Finally! :)**

**Still Troy's POV.**

**When I opened my eyes, I had to look around a few times before I realized where I was. It's pretty crazy to wake up in another bed than your own bed where you've slept for almost 5 years.**

**After a few days of moving my things to the new house, I finally lived here officially.**

**Sunshine was coming through the narrow slits on both sites of the curtains, which made me wanna get up even more.**

**I jumped out of my bed and walked over to the bathroom in only grey Calvin Klein boxer shorts. That's the nice thing of not having any one in your house, you can walk around naked, or almost naked.**

**After I had taken a shower I picked out some clothes to wear -black jeans and a white button-up shirt- and ate some breakfast while I thought of something to do.**

**The next day I would go to East High to get to know how it worked there, and Tuesday I would give the first lesson, so I didn't had to prepare a lesson, what I used to do at a Sunday.**

**I decided to introduce myself to the neighbors since I hadn't met them yet, I only knew their lived a guy and a girl from my age.**

**When I had finished my breakfast I went outside and knocked on the door from my neighbors.**

**A tall, blonde guy from my age opened the door. ''Yeah?'' he asked, his voice sounded like he was drunk and I started to doubt, maybe this wasn't a good idea..**

**''Um... I moved next door yesterday, so I thought I could introduce myself to my new neighbors'' I said a little unsure.**

**I wasn't really scared, I mean, I was well built, I went to the gym 4 times a week, but this guy did too probably. The guy in front of me was much taller, and maybe he was more muscular too.**

**''Well, I'm Aaron, now fuck off'' Aaron said.**

**I just wanted to walk away when I heard suddenly a girl voice.**

**''Aaron go upstairs, I will take care of him''**

**I turned around and watched as a petite woman with brown/black, curly hair pulled Aaron away. He first didn't want to, I noticed, but then he walked upstairs, I watched as he almost fell off the stairs because he probably was as drunk as he looked.**

**''I'm sorry for that, how can I help you?'' My eyes shot back to the woman, who was in my eyes the most beautiful woman he had ever met.**

**She looked up at me with a cute smile, but her eyes weren't smiling. I had no idea why, but in her eyes I could see sadness and fear.**

**''I'm the guy who moved in next door yesterday, so I wanted to go introduce myself'' I said again.**

**''Oh right, come in'' the woman immediately said. In opposite to Aaron she was very nice.**

**I walked inside the house a little uncomfortable, and looked around.**

**''Sit down. Do you want some coffee? Thee? Soda?''**

**''Can I have a glass of coke?'' I asked her while I sat down on the couch.**

**''Sure'' the woman said.**

**I continued looking around, and I noticed empty bottles on the ground and next to the couch, probably wine or beer.**

**When the woman, I still didn't know her name, handed me the glass I gratefully took it from her.**

**''Thanks'' I said.**

**Gabriella's POV**

**I sat down next to the guy and looked at him. He sure was handsome, his white shirt embraced his big, muscular arms. He probably went to the gym a lot, just like Aaron.**

**I snapped out of my thoughts when he looked back at me, and I smiled, hoping he didn't notice it was fake.**

**''By the way, I'm Gabriella, and I think Aaron already introduced himself?'' I said quickly.**

**The guy nodded slowly. ''Yeah, not really on a friendly way, but he did'' he chuckled, o my gosh his smile was so cute.. What am I thinking? I have a boyfriend for goodness sake!**

**''Yeah.. He can be a little.. unkind.. sometimes..'' I said, looking at my hands which were resting in my lap.**

**The guy chuckled again. ''I'm Troy'' he said.**

**I smiled at him and sipped my own coke. ''So, tell me something about yourself, why did you move here?'' I asked interested.**

**''I lived in New York and I was a math teacher for a few years, but then I realized I really missed basketball, which I played a lot back in high school, and I decided to become a gym teacher here at East High'' Troy explained.**

**''Why here in Albuquerque? Why not in New York?'' I asked, looking at him.**

**''When I was a teenager I lived here and went to East High, I liked the school, so that's why'' Troy said, looking at me, and it was then that I realized his bright blue eyes.**

**I quickly looked back at my hands again.**

**''And you?'' Troy asked, I could feel his eyes on me.**

**''Well, I met Aaron a few years ago, but he lived here, so I moved with him'' I said.**

**Troy's POV**

**I again noticed her sad eyes, but I decided not to ask anything about it.**

**''What do you do?'' I asked.**

**''Um.. I don't have work..'' Gabriella said, but I could see she was lying.**

**''Oh. Well, thanks for the hospitality, I think I will see you around then'' I said quickly, setting my empty glass down on the table in front of me.**

**''Yeah I guess so. It was nice meeting you'' Gabriella said while she got up.**

**I shook her hand and when I heard footsteps on the stairs I quickly said goodbye and went outside, not wanting to face Aaron again.**

**When I walked to my own house again, I could see Aaron yelling at Gabriella through the window. I opened the door and walked inside, thinking of Gabriella.**

**Why was I worried? All couples had a fight sometimes right? But Aaron was different, he didn't look friendly.. Where I am worrying about though? I barely know her. But still.. Her eyes, full of sadness and fear, Aaron, who was drunk, yelling at her. He couldn't get it out of his mind.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Gabriella's POV**

**A relieved sigh escaped my mouth when I heard the front door close, meaning Aaron was gone. Of course I knew he would be back in an hour, with friends. But I enjoyed every single second home-alone, even though I really loved Aaron. I thought.**

**I walked upstairs and into the bathroom. Carefully I undressed, trying not to brush against the bruises. When I had finally removed my clothes, I put on the shower, and the second adventure began. I winced in pain as the hot water hit the bruises but after a few minutes it disappeared and I closed my eyes.**

**There was only one thing I could think of, Troy. I never thought about the consequences of having a neighbor. The house next door was empty since Aaron and I came here, probably because it was too expensive.**

**But now that Troy was living there, I began thinking. What if he heard our fights, my screams, or what if he discovered what Aaron and his friends do to me? I couldn't even think about what would happen then.**

**Lost in thoughts, I didn't hear Aaron and his friends coming home. Suddenly I snapped out of my thoughts because of lout banging on the door and Aaron's angry voice.**

**''Gabriella! Hurry up! I told you to be fucking ready before I would be home! Hurry the fuck up!''**

**''Coming!'' I said back before stepping out of the shower and quickly putting sexy clothes on, as Aaron told me to do.**

**After I did my hair and make up I walked downstairs, to be greeted by 5 smirking faces, Aaron and his friends. ''Finally'' Aaron said while he got up and walked over to me.**

**He put his hands on my hips and immediately the others stood up too and before I knew it I was surrounded by 5 men.**

**Troy's POV**

**I stared at the cars in front of Gabriella's house. They were there since he got up this morning, and I didn't have a good feeling about it. I had seen them for the past few days, why did they had company so often?**

**Maybe it was Aaron's or Gabriella's birthday, but normal people invited family at the same day, not for 4 days, and if I wasn't wrong, it were the same cars every day.**

**I shook my head, where was I worrying about? I have better things to worry about. I got up and grabbed my jacket and car keys. When I walked out I couldn't help but took a glance at the house next door. Nothing strange. I got in my car and drove to East High to start with my 3rd day of a gym teacher.**

**Gabriella's POV**

**When Aaron's friends were gone I quickly took a shower because I felt dirty. When I got out of the bathroom Aaron called for me to come downstairs. I found him standing in the doorway of the front door, ready to go. I walked over to him and he immediately grabbed my arm, like I was going to walk outside or something.**

**''Listen, I'm going to the cafe with friends, you are going to clean up the house since it's all dirty and then you can get ready for tonight 'cause we are going to have some fun'' Aaron said, smirking.**

**I felt him tightening his hold on my wrist and I winced in pain. ''I'm going to Taylor's'' I said silently, afraid for his reaction.**

**''You're not! I tell you, you're going to clean up the house!'' Aaron said angry in my face. Geez, why could he get so angry so quickly?**

**At that moment I saw Troy's car pulling up next door. ''HEY, look at me!'' I jumped as he slapped my cheek and I quickly looked back at Aaron.**

**''Okay, I will clean up, let go of my arm please'' I said scared.**

**Troy's POV**

**I frowned when I got out of my car that afternoon and noticed a man slapping Gabriella. Then I noticed it was Aaron, and I grew even more angrier.**

**''You should do what she says'' I said while I closed the door and put my car keys in my jacket.**

**Aaron turned to me, searching for the guy who interrupted his and Gabriella's talk. When he saw me, I noticed his face getting angrier, but he did let go of her arm. ''You have nothing to do with this, so fuck up'' he growled.**

**''Nope, I'm in my own garden so I don't have to'' I said calmly while I looked at Gabriella who rubbed her bruised wrist and was looking at me. ''Please go Troy'' she said, I could see the hurt and fear in her eyes, and that broke my heart.**

**I bit my lip and nodded before glancing angrily at Aaron and walking into my house. I sighed and looked out of the window as Aaron drove away in his expensive car. I immediately got out of my house again and walked over at Gabriella who was still standing in the doorway, staring at the road where Aaron's car just disappeared.**

**''Hey, are you ok?'' I asked worriedly. Gabriella's eyes snapped up and she looked at me with those sad eyes. ''I would be more okay if you just didn't say anything and just got into your house'' she snapped at me, trying to close the front door, but I stopped it with my arm.**

**''What do you want?'' Gabriella asked and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. ''Gabriella, I don't want you to get hurt. I know I just met you, but I can see you're getting hurt by that guy'' I said calmly.**

**''That guy is my boyfriend and I love him!'' she shouted at me, while more tears started to roll down her face, but she didn't care.**

**''Are you sure?'' I asked with a soft voice. Gabriella looked confused at me. ''Are you sure you love him?'' I asked again.**

**Se bit her lip and looked at the ground. Suddenly she busted out in crying and I put my arms around her, pulling her close to my chest. I didn't know how, but it felt so right. I just met her a few days ago, but this felt so good. She cried into my chest and I felt my shirt getting wetter and wetter. I pulled her into the house, closing the door.**

**We sat down on the couch, with her head still in my chest. We sat for a few minutes and then she stopped crying a little. she sat up straight and just looked at my her which were in her lap.**

**It was clear to me that Aaron must have hurt her many times, otherwise she wouldn't have broken down like this. I looked at her, thinking of how someone could hurt such a beautiful girl. Even though there were strains of make up at her cheeks because of the crying, she looked absolutely gorgeous.**

**My thoughts didn't really scare me, I already knew I did had some feelings for her. Even though I had met her a few days ago, I really, like really really liked her.**

**''I don't love him'' Gabriella's soft, broken voice interrupted my thoughts and she looked at me. ''Why are you with him then?''**

**Gabriella's POV**

**At that question I had to think for a few seconds, why was I still with Aaron?**

**''I think.. Because if I leave him he would kill me'' I said, not looking at Troy. I really didn't know why I was telling him this, but he was like the only one who was here for me right now.**

**''You can't stay with him, you do know that right?'' Troy asked. At that I looked up in his eyes, his bright blue, beautiful eyes. ''You can't tell me what to do. You've no idea what I'm dealing with. If I leave, he wouldn't let me'' I said.**

**''Well, I can tell you what is best for you, but I understand you don't let me tell you what to do. I just know you deserve much better than this. So please don't let him ruin your life'' With that Troy stood up and let him out himself.**

**I stared at the door which had just closed and tears started to fall again.**

**I didn't have much time alone, Aaron got inside the house drunk, and walked over to me. ''What was that dude doing here? You know you can't have sex with people without asking them money'' he said angry.**

**''Aaron, that dude was Troy, our neighbor remember'' I said, trying to stay calm, but inside I was terrified. ''We just talked'' I said silently.**

**''And I have to believe that?! I am not crazy Gabriella!'' he shouted before he slapped my cheek.**

**I cupped my burning cheek in my right hand while I received another punch, this time with his fist against my other cheek. I started crying and I tried to get away, but Aaron grabbed my arm tightly and I winced in pain. ''You stay here bitch! You fucking had sex with the neighbor! Without giving me the fucking money! Give me the money!'' he shouted.**

**''I don't have money, we didn't have sex, we just talked'' I said with a croaky voice while tears were streaming down my cheeks. Aaron didn't listen, and after a few more punches he stormed upstairs, leaving me on the ground crying.**

**I didn't know how long I had been laying there, but I know that it was long. Then Aaron came downstairs again, taking me upstairs and doing one of the most painfullest things to me.**

**Still Gabriella's POV**

**I knew I really had to get away, far away from Aaron. It couldn't happen again, he couldn't beat me again, he had done that enough for the past few months. But where could I go? I really didn't know, but I didn't worry about it, the only thing I wanted was to get away.**

**So I got up very early, like 4 in the morning, and got out of bed silently, trying not to wake up Aaron. I tip-toed to my closet and pulled out sweat pants and a sweater. I quickly grabbed my bag and put some clothes and my purse in it. Then I walked downstairs and put some food in it and I then sat down on the chair.**

**I looked around, I was ready to leave this house and I was ready to leave Albuquerque. I was ready to leave the place where all the bad happened, leaving all the bad memories and hoping to start a new life. Without Aaron.**

**I grabbed 2 pieces of paper and a pen, and started writing 2 letters.**

**Dear Aaron,**

**You may have noticed already, but I'm gone. You know why? Because you have hurt me all this time, and I didn't even notice. I thought it was normal for a couple to fight, and I thought it was normal for a man to abuse his girlfriend and force to have sex with his friends. Maybe I did know it wasn't normal, but I loved you. I thought. I can't believe I have ever loved you, and I can't believe I have moved in with you, just to get beaten up by you, have sex with you, and play your little games. I am so happy I realized you don't deserve me. Even though I had to realize that a lot earlier. Don't come and search me, and please don't go search another girl who will have to go through the same I went trough. You have no idea how much you hurt me. I'm so done with you. Have a nice life and goodbye.**

**Gabriella.**

**Tears were falling down on the paper, I couldn't believe I still had those tears in me, I've cried so much for the past few days. Actually, for the past few months. I grabbed the other paper and started writing again.**

**Dear Troy,**

**I left. I did what you told me to do. I left this morning. I wrote a letter to Aaron, now I have to hope he isn't going to search for me, because then I'm dead. I just want to thank you for letting me realize I had to end this shit. I know you don't know what have happened exactly, but I'really love you for realizing it wasn't going well in this house. If you weren't there, Aaron was probably beating me right now. Like he did yesterday. And the day before yesterday. And the day therefor. Well, you get the idea. Don't come and search for me, I did tell Aaron the same. I am done with this whole thing, done with Albuquerque and done with this life. I'm starting all over again, like I've born for the second time. I know I just met you, but you are a good guy Troy, please don't get yourself in trouble, and don't let me ruin your life. Act like I've never been here. You don't have to worry about me, I'm alright.**

**xGabriella.**

**More tears were rolling down my cheeks, and I got up slowly. I left the letter for Aaron at the table and with my bag and the letter I walked out of the house. I put the letter for Troy in the mailbox next door and looked up at Aaron's house. I sighed and turned around, walking down the road, not knowing where to go.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Gabriella POV.**

**After i left the notes to my ex boyfriend Aaron and to Troy i headed to my friend Taylor's house to talk to her about everything i had went threw. When I got to Taylor's house i knocked on her door and she answered it. Taylor had saw that i had been crying and so she let me come in her house so we could talk. Taylor asked me what happen and I told her that my ex boyfriend Aaron was abusing me and forcing me to have sex with his friends so he could get money from them. I also told Taylor that my ex boyfriend Aaron was hitting me too. Taylor said to me that i needed to go to the police and report my ex boyfriend Aaron for what he has done to me. Taylor also told me that i should also report Aaron's friends too.**

**I thought about what Taylor just said and she was right that i needed to report my ex boyfriend Aaron. I asked Taylor if she would go with me to the police station to report my ex boyfriend Aaron. Taylor told her that she would go with her. Taylor also told Gabriella that she can stay with her if she wants too.**

**Troy POV.**

**I woke up that morning and took a shower. I got dressed for the day and went down stairs to get something to eat. I then went to get my mail and i found a letter from Gabriella. So I read the letter that Gabriella had left me. I was happy that Gabriella did listen to me and dump and left Aaron. But i did not understand why Gabriella did not want me to search/ find her. I also did not get why Gabriella want me to forget about her. I really liked her alot , but also i knew i had feelings for her too. I wanted Gabriella in my life and i know she does not want me to search / find her but i am going to go look for her, so i can tell her how i feel about her.**

**So i tried to think where she might go since she was no longer with Aaron anymore. I knew if Gabriella was my girlfriend i would love her the way she should be treated. I then realize i had fallen in love with Gabriella even though i did not know her that well. I was more than wanting to find her to tell her i felt about her ,so she would know that i had feelings for her.**

**Gabriella POV.**

**Taylor and i got to the police station and went inside. I went over to one of the police officers to tell them i would like to report my ex boyfriend Aaron of abuse , and for pimping me to his friends and everything i had told Taylor about. After i told the police officer everything that my ex boyfriend Aaron had done to me including forcing me to have sex with his friends when i did not want too. The police officer told me i did the right thing in reporting my ex boyfriend Aaron. The police officer told me that when my ex boyfriend Aaron had me have sex with his friends to get money and that what he did was pimp me out. i was so mad at my ex boyfriend Aaron. So the police officer told me that they will be arresting his friends for paying Aaron to have sex with me and that they will also arrest Aaron for all the stuff he did to me including pimping me to his friends.**

**The police officers told me that my ex boyfriend Aaron will be in jail for a long time and the same thing will happen with his friends to. I thank the police officer for everything and the police officer said it is no problem. Policer officer said i did not deserve what had been done to me in the first place. So Taylor and i left the police station after wards and went back to her house. Once we were back at Taylor's house we did some more talking. I told Taylor about Troy Bolton and how he help me see that i did not need to be with my ex boyfriend Aaron.I realized I didn't need to stay with Aaron, I think Troy made me realize that'' I said to Taylor. I also told Taylor that i left a letter for Troy in his mail box telling him i end it and that i left Aaron. Taylor asked me what else i said in the letter to Troy. I told Taylor that i told Troy not search or look for me and that to pretend he never saw me.**

**Taylor asked me why i told Troy not to search or find me . I told Taylor that Troy did not diserved to be with some one that had been abused and was a mess. Taylor told me that Troy might not mind that i am a mess and stuff. Taylor also said to me that i should give Troy a chance. I told Taylor i would think about it but i could not promise her that i would give Troy a chance.**

**Troy POV.**

**I could not stop thinking about Gabriella. I remember how beautiful she was when i first meant her. I could not wait to find Gabriella to tell her that i not only like her but that i love her too. In my heart i knew i wanted Gabriella to be my girl. I hope that Gabriella liked me as much as i liked her. i was going to fine her and asked her why she did not want me to search for her. I could not forget meeting her like she wanted me too. I could not stop thinking about Gabriella either. I wanted Gabriella in my life and i needed to tell her that.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**No Ones POV.**

**Mean while Aaron woke up and notice his girlfriend Gabriella was gone. Aaron got up and took a shower and then got dressed. Aaron went down stairs and found the letter that Gabriella left him on the table and he read it. Aaron could not believe that Gabriella had broken up with him and left him. Aaron was pissed that Gabriella had dumped him. Aaron was getting ready to leave the house when the police officers came up to him and arrested him for abusing ,forcing is ex girlfriend Gabriella to have sex with his friends for money and pimping her out. The police officer put the handcuffs on himand put him in the police car to be taken to jail.**

**Troy POV.**

**I was leaving my house when I saw the police officers arresting Aaron. I was wondering what was going on and so i went over to the one police officer to find out. The police officer told me that Aaron got arrest for abusing , forcing his ex girlfriend Gabriella to have sex with his friends for money and pimping her out to his friends. The police office told me that his friends will be getting arrested for paying money to Aaron and raping Gabriella. I told the police officer that i had saw cars at his house a few times. The police officer thanked me for telling him this information. As i was walking to my car i could not believe that jerk Aaron did that to Gabriella. I realized that those few times and yesterday of the few cars there must have been Aaron's friends who Aaron was lettting them have sex with Gabriella and forcing Gabriella to have sex with his friends for money.**

**I knew that if Gabriella was my girlfriend,that i would not wanted her to be having sex with my friends. I would only want Gabriella having sex with me only and no one else. I more then ever wanted to find Gabriella and have her in my arms again. I was still going to tell her how i feel about her. I just wish i knew where she was at because then i could tell her that i not only liked her but that i loved her with my whole heart and soul.**

**Gabriella POV.**

**i was thinking about what Taylor said to me about giving Troy Bolton a chance. I did have to admit that i really did like him alot. I just was not sure if Troy like me the way i liked him. I was also a little bit scared about giving Troy a chance. This choice i was trying to make was hard for me to decide. But maybe Taylor was right that i should give Troy Bolton a chance. My head was telling me one thing , but my heart was telling me another. Taylor came over to me and asked me what i was thinking about and i told her that i was thinking about what she said about giving Troy Bolton a chance. Taylor said to me that i should go see Troy Bolton and talk to him too. I told Taylor i would think about it some more before i go see him. ****I realized that Taylor might be right that i should go see Troy but i was not ready to yet. I just wish Taylor would understand that i need to think about it first before i even think about going to see Troy. So i decided to watch a movie and do some more thinking about going to see Troy. **

**Taylor POV.**

**I decided to call my boyfriend Chad and asked him for some advice which i normally do not do. I told Chad about everything that Gabriella had told me and he asked me if i had told her to go to the police and report it. I told Chad that i did tell Gabriella to report it to the police and that Gabriella did report it. Chad asked me why i need his advice and i told him that Gabriella likes this guy Troy Bolton but that she told him not to go searching or find her. I also told Chad that she also told Troy in the letter to pretend that he never saw or meant her. Chad asked me why she said that to Troy in the letter to him and i told Chad that she said that she is mess and did not think Troy would want to be with a girl that has been abused and is mess now. I told Chad that i told Gabriella that Troy would not care that she is a mess. Chad told me i should go find Troy Bolton and bring him to my house so that they could talk. I thank Chad for the advice and asked him not to tell Gabriella that i toild you all this stuff. Chad promised me he would not tell Gabriella that she told him. After i got off my cell phone , i realized that Chad was right that i should go find Troy Bolton and bring him to my house so that he and Gabriella can talk.**

**Troy POV.**

**I just finish coaching basketball practice and was heading to my office when i saw a african american girl coming towards me. She told me that her name was Taylor and that she is Gabriella's best friend. Taylor asked me if i wanted to see Gabriella to talk to her. I told Taylor i would like to see Gabriella for a few minutes. Taylor told me that Gabriella was staying with her for now. Taylor told me to follow her back to her house so i could talk to Gabriella. So I locked up my office and the gym before we left. I told Taylor i know about her ex boyfriend Aaron forcing her to have sex with his friends for money and that it was wrong of him to do that to her. Taylor asked me how i found out about that and i told her i talk to one of the police officers that help arrest Aaron. Taylor agreed with me that it was wrong for Aaron to do that stuff to Gabriella.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Troy POV.**

**I arrived at Taylor's house and i was really nervious to see Gabriella again because i was going to be telling her my feelings i have for her. I asked Taylor if she is sure about me being here at her house talking to Gabriella. Taylor said she was sure and that Gabriella might be a little mad at her for bringing me here. So i follow Taylor in the house and she went to tell Gabriella that they had company. So when Gabriella saw it was me she did not seem happy to see me. I told Gabriella that i want to say some things before i leave. So Gabriella let me say the things i wanted to say to her. I told Gabriella that i know about her ex boyfriend Aaron forcing her to have sex with his friends. Gabriella asked me how i found out about it and i told her that i saw the police officers arrest Aaron. I also told her that i talk to one of the police officers who told me about it. I asked Gabriella why she said in the letter she left me not to come looking or search for her and she did not answer me on what i asked her. I told Gabriella that i like and that i love her. i saw that Gabriella was in shock when i told her i like her and that i love her. I said to Gabriella that was what i had to say to her and that i will leave now. Before i left i took Gabriella in my arms and kissed her on the lips passionately. I let Gabriella go and went out the door to my car. I got in my car and left Taylor's house.**

**Gabriella POV.**

**I could not believe that Troy found out about my ex boyfriend Aaron forcing me to have sex with his friends. There was a part of me that was glad that he found out about it and there was a small part of me that wish he had not found out about it. I was in shock when Troy told me that he really likes me and also loves me too. Troy and i do not know each other that well. I also could not believe Troy and i kissed each other on the lips. When we kissed, i felt something in the kiss we shared. Now i am thinking about giving Troy a chance. So i told Taylor about what Troy said to me. I also told Taylor about Troy and i sharing a kiss too. Taylor asked me if i felt any thing when Troy and I kissed. I told Taylor that i did feel something when Troy and I kissed on the lips.**

**Taylor POV.**

**Gabriella was a little bit upset with me for bringing Troy over to the house. I was happy that Gabriella and Troy kissed each other on the lips. I had asked Gabriella if she felt some thing when she and Troy kissed. Gabriella told me that she did feel something in the kiss. I hoped that Gabriella would give Troy a chance now. Gabriella told me she was going to think about it some more and then she would let me know what she had decided. I was hoping Gabriella and Troy would get together soon. I could tell that Troy was the perfect guy for my friend Gabriella to be with. I hope when she tells me what she has decided that it will be that she is going to give Troy a chance.**

**Troy POV.**

**I told Gabriella how i felt about her and i also kissed her on the lips too. I felt some thing when Gabriella and i kissed. I was back at my house and i did not know if i would ever see Gabriella again. But at least i got to see her one last time and told her how i felt about her. I could not believe how shock she was after i told her my feelings for her. I know that Gabriella did not feel the same way about me. I know i should move on but i just can not let Gabriella go out of my heart. I decided i was not going to give up on Gabriella and that i wanted her to be my girlfriend. I was hoping Gabriella was thinking about what i said to her. So i knew that i did not know Gabriella that well but i wanted to get to know her too.**

**Gabriella POV.**

**I did alot of thinking and i decided to give Troy a chance. So i figured that Troy had went home for the rest of the day. I then remember that i had Troy's cell phone number and i decided to call him. So I called Troy and he answer his phone after the forth ring. I said to Troy that i would like to see him and asked him if he would come back over to Taylor's house so that we could talk and get to know each other. Troy said he would come back over to Taylor's house so we could talk. So now i am waiting for Troy to show up.**

**Troy POV.**

**I was on my way back to Taylor's house because Gabriella had asked me to come back over so we could talk and get to know each other. So i was just parking my car in Taylor's drive way. I saw Gabriella standing with the door open and waiting for me to come up to her. I got out of my car and locked it before going up to Gabriella. I walked up to Gabriella and she pulled me into Taylor's house. Before i knew it Gabriella started kissing me on the lips passionately which i responded back too. Gabriella told me after we pull a way from kissing each other on the lips that she likes me but more loves me. I was shock at first but then i was happy that she felt the same way i did about her. So Gabriella and i got to know each other by telling each other stuff about one another. After Gabriella and i talked , we end up making out in the bedroom she was sleeping in. I had so wanted to make love to her but i did not dare asked her because she might say no. But Gabriella surprised me and asked me to make love to her which we ended up doing. After we made love twice and then we fell asleep in each others arms.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Gabriella Pov.**

**I woke up the next morning in a pair of strong arms holding me. When i turned my head to see it was Troy holding me in his arms. I just could not believe that i was in Troy's arms right now. Being in Troys arms made me feel safe. I just layed in Troys arms and waited for him to wake up. I cuddled up close to Troy and was trying to go back to sleep. But i could not sleep any more. So i tried to get up quietly with out waking Troy up. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I was in the shower when i felt two strong arms wrap around me. So i said good morning to Troy and he said it back to me. Troy and i shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy and i ended up making love in the shower twice before getting out. We got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast.**

**Troy Pov**

**I could not believe i woke up this morning next to Gabriella. I was so happy to have Gabriella in my arms too. I got up and took a shower. I got dressed in my cleen clothes for the day. I went to the kitchen and saw Gabriella eating breakfast. I walked up behind Gabriella and said good morning to her. Gabriella had said good morning to me back. I kissed Gabriella on the lips before i ate some breakfast too. I decided to asked Gabriella if she would go on a date with me and she said yes that she would love to go on a date with me. I decided to go look at the house that was next door. Taylor told me that the house had five bedrooms, 4 and half bathrooms and that the rest of the rooms were good size. I decided that i did not want to live next door to Gabriella's ex boyfriend Aaron house. This house i was looking at was next door to Gabriella's friend Taylor's house. I told Gabriella i would see her tonight for our date. So i left Taylor's house and went next door to look at the house that was for sale.**

**Gabriella POV**

**I could not believe i was going on a date with Troy later on that day. So i went to my closet to see what i should wear for my date with Troy. As i was looking in my closet for the perfect outfit for my date with Troy, Taylor came up to me and asked me what i was doing and i told her i was looking for a outfit to wear for my date with Troy. Taylor decided to help me pick the outfit i was going to wear on my date with Troy. Taylor was happy that i gave Troy a chance. I told my friend Taylor I could not wait for my date with Troy. So the rest of the day Taylor and I watched a few movies and then we decided to go to the mall and do a little bit of shopping. After Taylor and I got back from shopping, we made us a snack to eat before watching another movie before i had to get ready for my date with Troy.**

**Taylor POV**

**I was so happy that my friend Gabriella was giving Troy Bolton a chance. I could tell they like each other alot. My gut feeling was telling me that Gabriella and Troy are soulmates and are meant to be together. I hope that Troy bought the house next door to me , because it would be cool to have him as my neighbor. I wish my boyfriend Chad would get back from his business trip so he can meet my friend Gabriella and her boyfriend Troy. I have not told Gabriella that i am pregnant with Chad's baby yet. I was going to tell Chad on the phone but decided wait till he got back home from his business trip to tell him that i am pregnant with his child. I was hoping that the date Gabriella and Troy were having would go well.**

**Troy POV**

**I had bought the house next door to Taylor and was going to move in it the next day. I was getting ready for my date with Gabriella. I could not wait to see Gabriella again. So i was ready for my date with Gabriella. I decided to put some of my pack boxes in my car and take them to my new house which was next door to Taylor. So after i put 6 pack boxes in my car trunk and six boxes in the back seat of my car, i got ready to leave the house. I made sure i had locked the house and had my house keys for both my house i am in and my new house too. I first went to my new house to drop of the 12 pack boxes i had in my car. When i got to my new house i unlocked the door and turned the light on so i could see to put the pack boxes down. First i took the six boxes out of my backseat and put them in the rooms they go in. Then i got the six pack boxes out of the trunk and put them in the rooms they go in. After i drop my 12 pack boxes in my new house and locked my new house up. I went over to Taylor's house and pick Gabriella up for our date.**

**Gabriella POV**

**I had finished getting ready for my date with Troy. I could not wait to see Troy again too. I went to sit in the living room to wait for Troy to pick me up for our date. Troy finally picked me up for our date and we left Taylor's house. Troy took me to a beautiful restraunt where we had dinner at. The date with Troy was amazing too. Troy then asked me on the way back to Taylor's house if i would be his girlfriend and i told him i would love to be his girlfriend. So we got back to Taylor's house and went inside together as a couple. Troy and i did some more kissing which got really heated and we end up in bedroom that i was staying in. Troy and i had a tongue battle but he won in the end. Troy and i end up making love four times that night before falling asleep in each other arms for the night. I was so happy to be Troy's girlfriend and him being my boyfriend too.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Troy Pov**

**I woke up the next morning with Gabriella in my arms again. I loved waking up with Gabriella in my arms. I was going to tell Gabriella that i bought the house next door to Taylor here and was going to be living in it. I also wanted to asked Gabriella if she would go on a another date with me since she is now my girlfriend. I am so happy that she is my girlfriend. I gave Gabriella kiss on her forhead. Gabriella turn her head and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. Gabriella said good morning to me and i said it back to her. Gabriella and i made love twice before we took a shower together. We got dressed for the day and then went to the kitchen to get something to eat. After we finished eating breakfast and then we did some talking for a while till i had to leave for work.**

**Gabriella POV**

**I was so happy to wake up in Troy's arms that morning. I loved eating breakfast with Troy too. Troy and I did alot of talking before he had to leave for work. Troy told me that he would see me when he got off of work, which i could not wait to see him again. Troy and I shared a few passionate kisses on the lips before he left. I decided i would do some laundry and help Taylor clean her house too. Taylor asked me if i was going to make dinner for Troy that night. I told Taylor i had not thought of it. Taylor told me i should make dinner for Troy tonight. So Taylor and I went to the grocery store to get the stuff i would need to make dinner for Troy. We got every thing we need and payed for the stuff we had grabbed. Taylor and i left the grocery store and went back to her house to put stuff a way till it was time for me to make dinner. Taylor then suggested we go to the mall and do a little bit of shopping.**

**Taylor POV**

**Gabriella and i went shopping at the mall for a little bit. We went to a store that had sexy teddy night gowns. Gabriella bought a sexy blue teddy night gown to wear for Troy that night. We went to three more stores before we went back to my house for the rest of the day. I told Gabriella that she should wear her sexy blue teddy night gown when she is making dinner for Troy. Gabriella told me she does not want to be wearing it while she is cooking dinner for Troy. I told her it was a suggestion that i hope she would take. I told Gabriella i had not heard from my boyfriend Chad Danforth for a few days. Gabriella told me that i should not worry about him.**

**Troy POV**

**I was just finishing the basketball practice and then i was going to be leaving the school. I decided to go to my old house to get some more of my stuff to put in my new house which was next door to Taylor. I had the next day and the day after off and so i decide i would get fully moved into my new house. I could not wait to see my girlfriend Gabriella again. I decided i was going to tell her tonight that i bought the house next door to Taylor and see if she would want to live with me too. I put 6 boxes in the trunk of my car and in the backseat i put all my clothes i owned in the backseat with the eight boxes i had put back there. I locked up my old house and went to my new house to drop the stuff i had put in my trunk of my car and the backseat of my car too. When i got to my new house i unloaded my car and put my clothes in the master bedroom which was my room and the other stuff i set in the rooms they went into. I locked up my new house and drove my car next door to Taylor's house. Taylor let me in and i went to where Gabriella was at and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.**

**Gabriella POV**

**I was happy to see Troy that night. I finished making dinner for Troy and we sat down to eat it. Troy could not believe i had made dinner for him. I told Troy i would be right back. I went to put on my sexy blue teddy night gown on. I came back out to Troy and he saw me wearing the sexy blue teddy night gown . Troy took me into his arms and kissed me on the lips passionately. Troy carried me to the bedroom that i have been sleeping in and he shut the door to lock it. Troy and i had a tongue battle but he won in the end. Troy took off my sexy blue teddy night gown and started kissing my breasts. Troy and I ended up making love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**Troy POV**

**The next morning i woke up next to Gabriella and was happy to have her in my arms. I decide i was going to tell her this morning that i bought the house next door and was going to be living in it. I was also going to asked her to live with me too. Gabriella woke up in my arms and smiled at me. I told Gabriella i had something i wanted to tell her and she asked me what it was. I told Gabriella that i bought the house next door and would be Taylor's neighbor. Gabriella was in shock at first after i told her. Then Gabriella asked me what i was going to do with my old house and i told her i might keep it and rent it out to a family or i will sell it at a fair price. I then asked Gabriella if she would live with me in my new house since we would be Tayor's neighbor. Gabriella gave me her answer and said she would love to live with me. I was so happy that she said that she wanted to live with me. I told Gabriella i had two days off and was going to finish moving my stuff into the house next door. Gabriella asked if she could help me unpack my stuff and i told her she could help me. So we got up and took a shower together and got dressed for the day. Gabriella and i decided we would stay with Taylor for 2 or 3 days till i had everything move in.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Gabriella POV:**

**That next day i help my boyfriend Troy unpack his stuff in the house we were going to be living together in. Troy and i got most of the stuff unpacked and put a way. We still had some more stuff to put a way. We had been staying with Taylor the last two days and now we were staying in our own house that night. I was so happy to be living with Troy and being next door to my best friend Taylor too. I realized that my best friend Taylor was right that Troy was the perfect guy for me. That night Troy and I made love all over the house before we ended up in our bedroom in the bed. We went to sleep in each others arms for the rest of the night in the bed. I woke up the next morning in Troy's arms and was happy to be waking up to him. I snuggled up to Troy for a while . I was waiting for Troy to wake up so i could give him a good morning kiss on the lips. I loved watching Troy sleep.**

**Troy POV:**

**I woke up to Gabriella in my arms and her snuggling up to me. I leaned down and kissed Gabriella on the lips. I was surprised when Gabriella kissed me back on the lips. Gabriella and i started making out which got really heated. Gabriella and i made love three times before we got up to take a shower together. We got dress for the day and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Gabriella and i shared a few passionate kisses on the lips before i left for work. While i was at work i could not stop thinking about my girlfriend Gabriella. I decided to take Gabriella out on a date tonight. First i was going to take her to dinner and then have us get our names tattoo on each other. So i sent a text to Gabriella asking her if she would want to go out with me tonight. Not long after i had sent the text to her, she respond back telling me that she would go out with me tonight. I was almost done working and could not wait to get home to Gabriella.**

**Gabriella POV:**

**Troy had set me a text asking me if i would go out with him tonight and i text him back saying i would go out with him tonight. So now i am trying to figure out what i should wear for our date tonight. As i was trying figure out what to wear for my night out with Troy, i heard a knock on the door and went to go answer it. When i open the door it was Taylor and so i let her inside. Taylor told me she thinks her boyfriend Chad is cheating on her. I asked Taylor what makes her think that Chad is cheating on her. Taylor told me that she has not heard from Chad in days. I told Taylor she need to relax and not get stress out about it. I told Taylor she need to calm down for the baby she is carrying. I let Taylor cry in my arms for a while and she fell asleep at some point . So i layed Taylor's head on the pillow that was on the couch and covered her with a blanket before i went back into Troy and i's bedroom. I had found the outfit i was going to wear that night. I then went to check on Taylor and she was still sleeping.**

**Troy POV:**

**I had gotten off work and was now on my way home to my girlfriend Gabriella. I could not wait to have Gabriella in my arms and give her a pasioante kiss on the lips again. I pulled my car into the drive way. I got out of my car and locked it before going into the house. I walked into the house and went to the living room to see Gabriella sitting in a chair reading a book. I then saw Taylor sleeping on our couch. So i went over to Gabriella and kissed her on the forehead. Gabriella looked up at me and kissed me on the lips. Gabriella closed her book and went with me in the kitchen. I asked Gabriella how long Taylor had been sleeping on our couch. Gabriella told me that she had not been on the couch very long. Gabriella told me that Taylor thinks Chad is s cheating on her. So i gave Gabriella another passionate kiss on the lips. Gabriella came with me up stairs to our room and we ended up making love before we took a shower together. Gabriella and i got dressed again but in a tshirt and shorts. We had went back down stairs to see if Taylor had woke up yet.**

**Gabriella POV:**

**Troy and I decided that if Chad has not called Taylor that we were going to go look for him. Taylor did finally wake up from the nap she took on our couch. Troy and i told Taylor that if Chad has not contact her by after tomorrow that they were going to find out where he is at. Taylor asked us if she could come along and we told Taylor that she could tag a long to find Chad. So Taylor went home for the night. I went to go change in the outfit i was going to wear and then Troy and i went out to dinner. Then he shock me by taking me to a tattoo parlor. So Troy and i got each others names tattoo on our chests. After Troy and i left the tattoo parlor , we headed back to our house for the rest of the night. Once Troy and i got into our house and locked the door. We went up to our bedroom and made love several times before we went to sleep in each others arm for the night.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Gabriella POV:**

**The next morning i woke up next to Troy who was still sleeping. I got up quietly so i did not wake Troy up. I went to take a shower and then i got dressed for the day. I went down stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for Troy and i to eat. I made scrabble eggs and bacon with toast. I fix our plates and carried the tray up stairs to our room to Troy. Not long after i was back in our room , Troy woke up and said good morning to me. We ate our breakfast in bed. After we finish eating breafast i sat the tray on the dresser. i went back over to the bed and sat down next to Troy. Troy and I started kissing each other on the lips and end up making love three times before getting up to take a shower together. We got dressed for the day and relaxed for awhile till Troy had to leave for work.**

**Troy POV:**

**I woke up to Gabriella giving me breakfast in bed and she also ate her breakfast with me in bed. After we had finish eating our breakfast , she had put the tray on the dresser and came back over to me. Gabriella had sat down next me and we started kissing each other passinately on the lips and ended up making love three times before we took a shower together. We got dressed for the day and relaxed for a while before i had to leave for work. I wish i did not have to coach basketball practice but i had to get the team ready for their game coming up. I decided to see if Gabriella would want to watch the team practice and maybe would like to help me coach them too. So i asked her and she said that she would love to come watch. i had a huge smile on my face too.**

**Gabriella POV:**

**I was so happy that Troy asked me to come with him and watch him get his basketball team ready for the game they had coming up. So Troy and i got ready to leave for the gym. I grab my purse and made sure i had my house key and my cell phone too. Troy and i left the house and got into the car. We arrived at the gym on time and went inside. Troy and i shared a quick passionate kiss before he went into his coach mode. As i was watching him work the basketball players and i could not keep my eyes off of Troy. I think Troy could sense that i was staring at him. Troy would looked at me a few times and wink. Once basketball practice was over , Troy came over to me and gave me a few passionate kisses on the lips. Troy and I left the gym and went home to change because we were going out that night to dinner.**

**Troy POV:**

**After Gabriella and i left the gym and went home to change for our date that night. I made sure i had the engagement ring on me because i decided i was going to ask Gabriella if she would marry me. Gabriella and i head to the restraunt and when we got their Gabriella could not believe we were eating dinner in this restraunt. Gabriella and i got took to our table and ordered our food. While we were waiting for our food to come, we did alot of talking. When our food arrived, we ate in silence. I was getting really nervous because i was going to propose to Gabriella after we were done eating dinner. After we finished our dinner, i told Gabriella i had some thing to ask her. So i got down on one knee in front of her and pulled the black ring box that had the engagement ring in it. I open the black ring box to show her the engagement ring. I said to Gabriella that i love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you and i would love if you were to become my wife. Will you marry me Gabriella. I saw Gabriella had happy tears in her eyes and Gabriella said yes to me and i slip the engagement ring on her left hand ring finger. Then we kissed each other passionately on the lips.**

**Gabriella POV:**

**I could not believe that Troy had asked me to marry him but i said yes to his proposal. I watch Troy slip the beautiful engagement ring on my left hand ring finger and then we had shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy and i left the restraunt and went back home for the night. When we got home and into the house, we started kissing each other on the lips. Troy carried me to our bedroom and we made love several times that night. The next morning we made love a few more times before we got up to take a shower together. We got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. I could not wait to be Mrs. Gabriella Bolton. Troy and i decided to see if Taylor wanted to come hang out with us here at the house. So Troy and i called Taylor and she told us she would love to hang out with us for a while. Troy and i were going to tell Taylor that we are engage to be married.**

**Taylor POV:**

**I was on my way over to Troy and Gabriella house which was next door to Chad and i's house. I was wondering what Troy and Gabriella wanted to tell me. I was happy to hang out with Troy and Gabriella. i knew at least i would not be bored. Being three months pregnant with Chad's baby and not having much energy on certain days. i was happy that Troy and Gabriella were together and happy. i arrived at their house and knocked on the door. Troy and Gabriella let me into their house and we went into their living room to talk. Troy and Gabriella told me they are engage to be married and i congradulated them.**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Chad's POV:

I was happy to be going home to my girlfriend Taylor. I had missed Taylor so much and could not wait to see her. I decided i was going to propose to Taylor. I was going to tell Taylor that i quit my job and that i was going to find a job where i did not do alot of traveling. I did like this job some what but i realized that i did not like the traveling. I arrived at home and got out of my car. I looked over and sawthat some one was living next to us. I was wondering who are next door neighbor was. I locked my car up and took my stuff into the house. When i got in the house , i did not see Taylor and wondered where she was at. I put my clothes and stuff a way and decided to call Taylor on her cell phone.

Taylor's POV:

I was having fun with Troy and Gabriella. I then heard my cell phone ringing and so i answer it. It was my boyfriend Chad wondering why i was not at the house and i told him i was next door. I told Chad to come next door and so he said to me he was on his way. I told Troy and Gabriella that my boyfriend Chad was home and is on his way over. I was so happy that Chad was home and that i could tell him that i was pregnant. I could not stop smiling after talking to Chad on the cell phone. I then heard Chad knocking on the door and i asked Troy and Gabriella if i could go answer it. They told me that i could go answer the door. So i went to the door and open it to see my boyfriend Chad. I went into Chad arms and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, which he respond back. After Chad and I pulled a way from out kiss i told Chad that i was 3 months pregnant with his child. Chad was at first in shock but then hehad a huge grin on his face. I let Chad into Troy and Gabriella's house and walked him inthe living room where Troy and Gabriella were at.

Gabriella's POV:

I could tell that Taylor was happy that her boyfriend Chad was home because now she could tell him that she is 3 months pregnant with his child. I could not wait to see my friend Chad because he was like a brother to me. I knew Chad was going to asked me if i was still with my ex Aaron. So I asked Troy if he would help me tell Chad about what happen between me and my ex boyfriend Aaron. My fiance Troy told me he would help me tell Chad , which was good. I knew if i tried telling Chad about it, that i would break down crying. I told my fiance Troy thank you for helping me tell Chad and I love you. Troy and i shared a few passionate kisses on the lips before Taylor and Chad came into the living room. I was happy to see my friend Chad again.

Troy's POV:

I could not wait to see my best friend Chad again because it had been awhile since i last saw him. I told my fiance Gabriella that i would help her tell Chad about her ex boyfriend Aaron. Gabriella was glad that i was going to be helping her tell Chad about her ex boyfriend Aaron. I knew if Gabriella were to tell Chad herself that she would break down and start crying her eyes out. I knew my fiance Gabriella was still having nightmares every once in a while because she would wake me up and have me hold her till she fell back to sleep. Gabriella and I shared a few passionate kisses on the lips before Taylor came back in the living room with Chad. When Chad was happy to see me and Gabriella. Chad came over and gave Gabriella and i a hug. Then Chad asked me when i had moved into the house. I told him that Gabriella and i have been living in the house for 3 months now. Chad was in shock when he hear me say that me and Gabriella were living together. So Gabriella and I told Chad that we are together and engaged to be married soon.

Chad's POV:

Tayor and I shared a few passionate kisses on the lips before she pulled me inside of the house. It fell so good to have Taylor back in my arms again. Taylor then told me that she was 3 months pregnant with my child which shocked me at first but then i started smiling. i was happy that Taylor and i were having a baby together. Taylor had took me to the living room where i saw my best friend Troy and Gabriella sitting on the couch together. I went over to Troy and Gabriella and gave them each a hug. Then i asked Gabriella how she was doing and she told me she is doing good. I then asked Gabriella if she was still with Aaron. Gabriella told me she was no longer with Aaron. I asked Gabriella what happen between her and Aaron and she told me that Troy would fill me in. So Troy told me what had happen between Gabriella and Aaron. Troy then told me that he and Gabriella are together and that they are engaged to be married soon. I congradulated them on their engagement. I was happy that Gabriella was with my best friend Troy. I could not believe her ex boyfriend Aaron was beating her and making money by letting his friends have sex with her. I was glad that Aaron was in jail because i would have beaten his butt for what he did to Gabriella. I was glad that Gabriella ended up with my best friend Troy because i knew he would treat her right.

Taylor's POV:

I could not believe my boyfriend Chad had asked Gabriella if she was still with that jerk Aaron. I was glad that Troy told Chad what had happen between Gabriella and Aaron. I could tell Gabriella was glad that Troy told Chad what had happen. We all decided to go eat at a restraunt and then go to a movie together. So Chad and I told Troy and Gabriella that we were going home qick like to change and then be back over. So Chad and I changed are clothes real fast and were back over at Troy and Gabriella's house. We all went in Troy's car to the restraunt. We went inside the restraunt and sat at a corner table. After we finish ordering our food and started talking about stuff while we were waiting for our food. After a while our food had finally come and we had started eating. After we got done eating, we went to pay for our food before we left the restraunt. We then went to see a movie before we went home for the night. We decided to see the movie Safe Haven. After we got done watching the movie, we all decided to go get a ice cream cone. We had headed home for the night. Chad and I said goodnight to Troy and Gabriella and went into our house. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and locked it before going into their house. Once Chad and i were in our house, we started kissing each other on the lips. We went upstairs to our bedroom and made love that night before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Troy's POV:**

**I woke up before my fiance Gabriella and decided to make her breakfast in bed that morning. So i got up and took a shower. I got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for me and Gabriella. As i was making breakfast, i decided to call Chad to find out if he and Taylor want to hang out with us later on that day. Chad had answered his phone and asked me why i was calling and i asked Chad if he and Taylor want to hang out with us later on that day. Chad told me that he and Taylor would love to hang out with him and Gabriella. So Chad and I talked for a while and then we told each other we would talk later on when we saw wach other later. So i finish making breakfast for me and Gabriella. I took the Tray with our breakfast up stairs to our room. When i got to the room i saw that Gabriella was not in bed and then i heard the shower going. So i waited for Gabriella to get out of the shower and for her to get dressed for the day. Gabriella came out of the bathroom dressed for the day and saw me with our breakfast. So we ate are breakfast on the bed and then we took the dishes back down stairs to the kitchen. I told Gabriella that we would be hanging out with Chad and Taylor later on that day. Gabriella and I shared a few kisses on the lips before we left our house to go to the grocery store to buy some groceries.**

**Gabriella's POV:**

**I woke up to find that i was alone in bed. So i got up to go to the bathroom and to take a shower. I got dressed for the day and when i came out of the bathroom, i saw Troy with our breakfast. So Troy and i ate are breakfast on the bed and then took the dishes back down stairs to the kitchen. I thought it was sweet that Troy made me breakfast that morning. Troy told me that we were going to be hanging out with Chad and Taylor later on that day. I was happy that we were going to spend time with Chad and Taylor that day. I had not told my fiance Troy about me throwing up this morning before he had brought me breakfast. Later on i was feeling better. I could not figure out why the last few mornings i had been throwing up. I decided that i would buy a couple pregnancy tests when Troy and I were at the store buying groceries. So Troy and i went to the grocery store and bought some more food and stuff. I went to the aisle where the pregnancy test were at. I grab three boxes of pregnancy test and went to pay for them while my fiance Troy was busy getting the rest of the food we needed. After I pay for the pregnancy test I put the bag into my purse so Troy would not see them. Then I heard my cell phone ringing so I went outside to answer it. It was Taylor calling me to see how I was doing. I told Taylor I was feeling little better and I asked her if I could come over to her and Chad's house so that I could take my pregnancy tests with out Troy knowing. Taylor asked me if I think I am pregnant and I told her that I have not gotten my monthly visitor yet. Taylor told me that I could come over when I got home from the grocery store with Troy. I then saw Troy coming out of the store with our groceries and he asked me who I was talking too. I told Troy I was talking to Taylor and that she wants me to come over for a little bit. Troy said that Chad was coming over to their house to hang out with him. So I hung up my cell phone after talking with Taylor. We got back home and put the groceries a way before I went over to Taylor and Chad's house to take the pregnancy tests and to visit with Taylor for a little bit.**

**Troy's POV:**

**Gabriella and I went to the grocery store to buy some more food and stuff. Gabriella had told me that she was going to one of the other aisles to see if they had a certain item. So i went to get the rest of the stuff on our grocery list. After a while wondered where Gabriella was at. I paid for the groceries and took them to the car when i saw my fiance Gabriella talking on her cell phone. So i asked her who she was talking to and she told me she was talking to Taylor. So i finish putting the groceries in the car. Gabriella and I left the store and went home. When we got to our house, we took the groceries out of the car and carried them into the house. Gabriella and i put the groceries a way. I could tell there was something on Gabriella's mind. So i asked her if she was okey and she told me she was fine. Gabriella told me she was going over to Taylor and Chad's house for a little bit to help Taylor with something. I told Gabriella that Chad was coming over to hang out with me and she said okey. Gabriella told me she would see me in an hour. So Gabriella went over to Taylor and Chad's house to visit Taylor. Chad show up and we played some video games for a while.**

**Gabriella's POV:**

**I went over to Taylor and Chad's house so i could take the pregnancy test with out my fiance Troy knowing. Taylor let me in her house and we went to the bathroom together. Taylor told me that Chad went over to hang with Troy for a while. Taylor asked me why i would not want Troy to know i was taking a pregnancy test. I told Taylor that i wanted to find out first if i am pregnant before telling Troy. So I took two of the boxes of pregnancy test and took four pregnancy tests. I had to wait five minutes before i knew if the pregnancy test show that i was pregnant or not. So Taylor and I talked for a while. My alarm on my phone went off telling me the five minutes was up. So i went to look at the four pregnancy test and they all said i was pregnant. I was happy that i was pregnant with Troy's baby. Taylor saw me smiling and asked me if i was pregnant. I told Taylor that the four pregnancy test said i was pregnant. Taylor asked me if i was going to go tell Troy that i was pregnant with his child.I asked Taylor if she would come over to the house with me and she told me she would come with me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Gabriella's POV:

Taylor and i went back to Troy and i's house. We went to the living room where Troy and Chad were playing video games. Taylor turned the game off so i could tell Troy that i was pregnant. Troy and Chad asked Taylor why she turn the video game off for. Taylor told them that she turned it off so i could tell Troy some thing. I took Troy's one hand and placed it on my stomache. Troy look at where i place his hand and asked me why i put his hand on my stomache. I told Troy i was pregnant with his child and he was in shock at first but then a grin appeared on his face. Troy and i shared a kiss and he said that he was happy they were having a baby together. I asked Troy if he would like to come with me to my doctor's appointment that was the next day and he told me that he would love to come with me.

Troy's POV:

Chad and i were playing are video game when Taylor turn it off. Chad and i asked Taylor why she turned out game off and she told us that she turn it off so my fiance Gabriella could tell me some thing. Gabriella took my one hand and placed it on her stomache. I asked Gabriella why she put my hand on her stomache and she told me that she is pregnant with my child. At first i was in shock but then a grin appeared on my face. Gabriella saw the smile on my face and we shared a kiss on the lips. I told her i was happy that we were having a baby together. Gabriella asked me if i want to go with her to the doctor's appointment that she had the next day. I told her that i would love to come with her. Chad and Taylor were happy for us and they congradulated us on having a baby together.

Chad's POV:

I could not believe that my girlfriend Taylor had turn the game off that Troy and i were playing. When Troy and i asked Taylor why she turn the game off, she told us that Gabriella had some thing to tell Troy. When i saw Gabriella put Troy's one hand on her stomache, i then waited to see what Troy would do next. Troy had asked his fiance Gabriella why she had put his hand on her stomache and she told him that she was pregnant with his child. I could tell that Troy was in shock at first but then i saw a grin appear on his face. Troy had told his wife to be that he was happy that they were having a baby together. Troy and Gabriella shared a kiss and then she had asked Troy if he wanted to go with her to the doctor's appointment that was the next day. I knew Troy would go with Gabriella to the doctor's appointment. Taylor and i congradulated them on having a baby together. Taylor and i told Troy and Gabriella that we were going to go home. So once Taylor and i were home, we shared a few kisses. I told Taylor that i could not wait for our baby to be born. I had also decided to propose to Taylor. I asked Taylor Will You Marry Me and she said Yes to my proposal. I placed the engagement ring on her left hand ring finger.

Taylor's POV:

Chad and Troy were not happy with me when i turn the game off on them. They had asked me why i turn it off and i told them that Gabriella had some thing to tell Troy. I saw Gabriella take Troy's one hand and placd it on her stomache. Gabriella told her fiance Troy that she was pregnant with his child. Troy was in shock at first but then he had a grin on his face. They had shared a kiss and Gabriella had asked Troy to go with her to the doctor's appointment that she had the next day. Troy had told Gabriella he would go with her to the doctor's appointment. Chad and i congradulate them on having a baby together. Then Chad and i had told Troy and Gabriella that we were going home and that we would see them the next day. Chad and i got back to out house and went in side. Chad and i then shared a few kisses on the lips. Chad then told me he could not wait for are child to be born. I started smiling after Chad said that to me. We still had 2 months to go before are baby was born. Chad then got down on one knee and propose to me. Chad had asked me Will You Marry Me and I told him yes. Then Chad slipped the engagement ring on my left hand ring finger. We did some more kissing on the lips before we went to the living room to watch a movie together. I could not wait to tell Gabriella and Troy that Chad and i are engaged to get married too.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N There is only 2 to 4 chapters left of this story. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella going to the doctor's appointment and it will also have their wedding day and honeymoon too.


End file.
